Savages
by jhonnyb
Summary: Just because I'm telling you this story, doesn't mean I'm alive at the end of it. Yeah it's that kind of story, where things just got so out of control... ManicXAmyXSonic Disclaimer, I own nothing of SEGA
1. Chapter 1

**Savages  
****Chapter 1.**

"I didn't think you were coming."

"Of course I would, is there a reason why I wouldn't?" Instead of answering he just grunted and threw me onto the bed, Manic the rougher of the two brothers.. my lovers. Why as Sonic is gentle almost as if scarred to hurt me every time he thrusts into me, While Manic barely gives warning before pounding into me. Some may find it odd that I have a relationship with both of the hedgehog brothers, and it's not like they don't know about each other. Honestly I'm not sure how we even agreed to this, but it just seemed to work; of course there are also a few rules we must follow to keep everything peaceful. I must never speak intimately of the other brother when in one brother's presence, that stops any jealous feelings. When in the presence of one brother I must ONLY be in the presence of one brother, yes that does mean no three ways. Finally I must be shared equally between brothers, not to spend time unevenly between the two. If I'm with Sonic one night the next is for Manic. These rules were never spoken aloud, but they needn't be for I understood them very well. Also because these rules never have been spoken doesn't mean I can't bend them.

"What are you thinking about?" The hedgehog asked, one hand caressing my face and head while the other roams my body. Ah yes, Sonic the most preferred of my two. It's not that I didn't love Manic, but for some odd reason the bigger part of my heart has always been Sonic's. Maybe it was because our relationship had more love than just the wild sex Manic and I had.

"FOCUS!" Another blow to the stomach had me coughing up even more blood. Thinking about the brothers had kept me distracted from the pain, because I obviously wasn't planning one answering any of their questions. I was preparing for another blow when...

"Stop for a moment Jonathan." The man in front backed up a step. The voice that came from my right sounded confident, powerful, and womanly. I found her to be very attractive when she stood in the light in front of, Jonathan pulling up a chair for her to sit in.  
"Hello, I'm Valerie." Just keep silent and glare. The woman chuckled a bit.  
"Don't worry I already know who you are Amy Rose. The lover of two very dangerous hedgehogs." As she spoke all I could think about was how black and white she was, she was a skunk but still that doesn't mean her clothes have to be the same colour as her. She was sporting a black business suit that complimented her curves quite well, with a top on under the jacket. The only source of colour on her was the red lips and blue eyes she had, I looked to Jonathan who was a Dingo with yellow eyes ha had scars all over and army pants on with many different types of weapons in the belt.  
"Hit her again." Another blow more blood. I took breathe in ready to speak the other two went silent.

"They'll –pant- come-pant- for- me." At the end I lifted head two stare right into her eyes. Angrily she slapped me very hard across the face. Then she smirked crouching down to be I level with me she took my chin in her hand.

"There is something very wrong with your love story baby... Hit her again." I've heard that before.

"Hahahaha Sonikku stop!" He was chasing me though the room. I wasn't worried about being too loud because Manic was out completing business with a client. What is the business? Some may call them very dangerous criminals, they are drug dealers and lords of war. Sonic was the brains of the operation dealing with drugs he made sure everything was always safe and violence free and he covered 95% of that company. The other 5? Well that's where Manic comes in. He and Sonic each have half of the other company making them both lords of war. No one knows all of the details of both companies except for both brothers... and me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Savages  
****Chapter 2.**

**Just because I'm telling you this story, doesn't mean I'm alive at the end of it. Yeah it's that kind of story, where things just got so out of control...  
**  
"Your boys must be taught respect." Another blow, I feel like I may drowned in my own blood."And I intend to teach them." Valerie smirks,  
"Fuck... you." Is all I can manage to say in my current condition.  
"All I wanted was a simple partnership, but they had wanted to be selfish and decided to stay in it alone; creating a series of unfortunate events that resulted in my own lover's death taking that of which is dearest to me away." Her smirk disappeared. "Hit her again." The blows seem to become stronger and I can taste metal in my mouth as I get increasingly dizzy. Now all I can do is grunt. I am barely able to keep my head up, but I have to keep strong.  
"All right that's quite enough Jonathan, she looks the part now. Is the camera set up?" What camera?  
"Yes." Came the reply. What on earth is going on?  
"Wh- Whatr-Wh..?" Is all I can manage.  
"Don't worry princess this is just time for the first lesson." She purrs while sitting in a comfy looking chair across from me video camera in the middle facing her.  
"You, start the recording." I see a green lizard click a button on a video camera sitting on a rotating pedestal.  
"Hello boys, I don't believe we've met." She smirked into the camera. "My name is Valerie and I'm quite offended that you hadn't taken my offer. So by taking what is most precious to me away I have done the same to you, you must remember though that you have brought this upon yourselves." The camera then rotated towards me. I must look horrible right now, all bruised and bloody. "You know- the camera swivels back to her- my offer still stands, you can have her back as long as I get a partnership, and 2.3 billion dollars. Seems to me like an irresistible deal, a small cost for her life." She then nodded at the lizard who then turned the camera off. "Send it to them." Finally she turned back to me. "Someone show our guest to her room,... and make sure she gets cleaned up for dinner. I would want her to go to bed hungry." Valerie left the room as a bear I didn't even realized was there before gently pulled up from the chair and he and Jonathan led me out of the room.

I touched the bruise on my cheek tenderly and flinched. Seeing my pained reflection in the mirror he came up behind me and let the back of his fingers graze my face very tenderly, causing me to sigh and relax. The bruise came when Manic had angrily slapped me, for a reason that was not important to me anymore.

"You know I'm sorry right." He looked at me worriedly, and VERY apologetically.

"Yes and I forgive you." I then turned to him and gentle kissed his lips. He eagerly rapped his arms around my torso pulling me in and deepened the kiss by sticking his tongue in my mouth making me moan. We kissed like that for at least five minutes, separated Manic gave me the most loving look I believe he had ever given me.

"You know, just because I don't show it as much as my brother it doesn't mean I don't love you." He whispered into my ear making me smile as his kisses trailed from my down my neck onto my shoulder and he bit down on the string and strap of my bra and tank top skillfully moved them out of the way leaving the area bare and ready for him to kiss and caress. He then rapped his arms tighter around me and straightened out and because of the size difference I was lifted off the ground free to rap my long legs around his waist, as he walked towards the bed and laid me down all the while he was alternating between giving me sweet passionate kisses and nibbling/kissing my shoulder. Feeling the soft bed underneath me I shudder as he kisses me hard on the lips while his hands roam my body. That's when I push him off, growling slightly he looks at me questioningly. I'm dazed and my half open tug on his sweater.

"Take it off." I breath, wasting no more time he rips off his sweater and shirt and my hands go straight for him feeling up his many hard abs and other mussels. He then slides my shirt and bra off my body being gentle around my face. To my dismay he grabs my hands that are still feeling him up and puts them over my head making me frown he then dips his head down and nuzzles my breasts turning my frown into a moan. Placing both my wrists in his left hand to keep above my head and using his right hand to massage my left breast as he lick, nips and slashes his tongue against my right nipple.

"Ahh ha." I bite my lip from the increasing pleasure. "Man—ikk." I gasp his name. He loves hearing me call his name and this occurrence wasn't any different as he got excited and rougher. He planted kiss on my chest and slid off my short then traveled down my stomach with sweet vampire kisses until he got to my panty line. Unlike Sonic who would've looked up for permission Manic was unfazed as he discarded them. He kissed and nipped and licked all around my inner thighs and VERY close to my flower. Letting go of my hands, he used his left hand to gentle squeeze my breasts. I grabbed his left hand and sucked on his index finger, then added his middle and ring finger, after doing this he paused and looked up at quizzically. I just looked at him with lust filled eyes, he smirked and removed his fingers from my mouth tracing them down my body slowly as I wiggled underneath him in anticipation. Still looking into my eyes he kissed his index and middle finger and roughly sticks them into to me. "Ahhh huuuuu." I squeal and gasp with every thrust. "M-Manic please, f-faster." I manage to say.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He teasingly asks slowly thrusting and adding another finger, my breath hitched.

"Fuck! Manic harder faster! Oh God!" Obeying me he does just that. My back arches and my toes curl as I feel the pressure building in me. "Uhha Manic I'm about to" And that's when he stops and pulls his fingers out of me. "What the fuck." I pout at him, he just smirks back before dipping his head down and nip/lick my clit, to get me to gasp his name again before thrusting his tongue into me. I squealed and tugged on his quills and pushed his head down closer in my euphoria. I feel the pressure come again. "Manic I-I'm going to to cumm!" He responses by going faster and rough. Rough and hard is Manic in a way... My back arches again and my eyes roll to the back of my head as I feel my orgasm coming on. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh!" I cum into his mouth. I can't help but breath heavily as he laps up the juices flowing from me, he gives my flower one last kiss before working his way back to my mouth.

"You always taste so sweet." He says before kissing both of my cheeks. I catch his lips with mine and our tongue battle for dominance as I work his pants off so he has nothing but his briefs on. I nibble his bottom lip then the top as I rub his hardening manhood. When I can feel his erection is fully enlarged I flip us over so I am on top straddling him and rubbing his manhood, I take off his black briefs and start giving him a hand job, which was pretty good because he gasped and said. "Ah, Rose fuck me!"

"Hmm not yet, Manic." I had to smirk at his impatience. I kiss his pecks, lick everyone of his abs while still giving him that hand job, when I finally reach his manhood I slash my tongue across the head and trailed down the side seductively.

"ooooohhh ahhhhhh." He squirmed under my touch. I then wrapped my mouth and tongue on the top half of his 9.5" penis, I licked it anyway I could think of wanting to hear him hiss my name like usual. "Rooossssssssyyyyyyy ah ah." I decided to give him what he wanted but first my own little payback. I teasingly deep throated very slowly. "Oh God, please Rosy n-no faster!" Rosy his nickname for since the time we first met.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Paybacks a bitch ain't it?

"Fuck Rosy!" He grabbed my head and pushed me down faster, until I did it on my own. I continued this until he came and I showed him that I swallowed every drop. "That's so sexy babe." He pulled me back up to share a passionate kiss. Flipping me back over, I understood what was coming when I felt his cock at my entrance, but first he put his hand down there and rubbed my clit. "Damn Rose, you're so wet." I moaned in response.

"P-Please d-don't make me w-wait any l-longer, ah ahh." Instead of a witty comment like usual it turned out he couldn't wait either as I felt him thrust in to me fast and hard, making me squeal and gasp. As he was thrusting he took my long right leg and lifted it so it was on his neck/shoulder and left my other leg around his waist, and the position allowed him to go deeper into until the point where I could feel him touching my womb. "Ahhhhhhh Manic!" I squeal again getting him even more excited, responding only by a grunt and harder, deeper, faster thrusts. I came, but he didn't stop until he came, then flipping us over so I was on top I didn't waste time when I started to ride him moving my hips back and forth and feeling even more pleasure as he thrusted up into me; after I had cum I started to feel the exhaustion. "M-Manic I-I'm tired." He growled a little as he grabbed my hips and kept me moving as he thrust into me.

"I'm almost done just a little more." He flipped us over while still pounding into me, I came again and he too shortly after. It wasn't until later that I realised that he hadn't removed him self from inside of me. We collapsed onto each other breathing heavily. He kissed my cheek as he slowly pulled out, we both hissed. We just lay there spooning as he caresses my shoulder waiting for sleep to over take us. When I felt he was asleep I silently got up and walked over to the bathroom.

I touched the bruise on my cheek and flinched once again. My reflection in the mirror isn't as I remember it I'm broken and bruised and so lost in thought that the knock on the door startles me.

"Hurry up in there, wouldn't want to keep Valerie waiting." _Yeah that would be just horrible! _I thought bitterly. _Oh well..._ I walk over to the bathtub and let my hand sift through the water and test the temperature the steam fogging my mind.

I see the steam coming out from under the door, curious I open it to see him just laying there and relaxing. I could barely keep check of my hormones as I saw how sexy and muscular he was or how the water lazily rolled off his blue quills. I could tell he was meditating, Sonic usually just sits in the bath and meditates for about an hour, but today was different and I was to make sure of that. So I walk over to him and let my hand sift through the water as if to test the steamy temperature, but really it was to 'wake sonic up'.

"Mmmmmm hey." He looked at me with his half shut eyes, lazy but lustful at the same time.

"Hey yourself." I smirk seductively.

"Why don't you join me Ames?"

"I think I might." I smile and start to strip very seductively in front of him, his eyes roam my body and his stares are heated, I could have sworn during the time of my strip tease the room doubled in steam. Now that we are both as nude as the day we were born I climb in and he starts kissing me furiously. His hands delicately roam my body as if it were the first time. When he got to the more sensitive parts I would gasp into his mouth encouraging to go father. Sonic had always been a little shy, always making sure it was alright with me never trying to test the respect I have for him or the amount of respect I think he has for me. He would lovingly caress my bosom and perky backside and when it came to my flower he would never add more than two fingers. When I came we kissed passionately then I let him enter me, our thrusting was harmonious. God I love him. We both came and he flipped us over so he was on top as he kept pounding into my. I screamed his name and dug my nails into his back. He nipped at me and I squealed bucking my hips, it wasn't long before we both came and he held me tight almost afraid that I would run from him which I didn't mind because I liked the feeling of him being inside of me.

"Ahhh aha ahh." I came again in the water and decided that was enough, so I removed my fingers and climbed out of the tub. I got dressed in the sweats and T-shirt I arrived in this horrid place with and walk out of the room to see Jonathan and the bear waiting for me. "Let's go." I said coldly not even looking at them. They looked at each other silently agreeing before leading me down the hall where I guess I'll be eating. The dining area was nice with priceless china used as regular dish wear but it's not like I wasn't used to very nice things used regularly.

"Ah yes, here she is my guest of honor." Came a powerful feminine voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Savages  
****Chapter 3.**

**Just because I'm telling you this story, doesn't mean I'm alive at the end of it. Yeah it's that kind of story, where things just got so out of control...**

"Valerie" I say, emotionless. I take my seat at the opposite end of the table, as the waiters, or servants, or whatever, start bringing out the food, it wasn't until my stomach growled loudly that I realized how hungry I was. It was quite the spread as well, lobster, exotic fruit, different fish platters, sushi, and salads, along with some very expensive looking wine and Champaign bottles. I fight my hunger, I refuse to play tea party with this bitch.

"Dig in dear, wouldn't want you to starve." Someone's by-polar. "Besides I only want to rough you up, I must keep you strong, otherwise I risk killing you, and ha how will I get my partnership then." Now that makes more sense. "You don't have to eat this, I have other ways of getting nutrition into your body, much more painful ways, but yes they are options." Yeah right like I'm going to give this bitch an opportunity to torture me more. It was after seeing her smirk when I was eating that I realized she was probably using reverse psychology, but I didn't care, _Hey if I'm going to stay in this hell hole may as well eat their food. _I decided to milk it, I sat up very straight and ate my food delicately mimicking her, all the while sneering in her direction. It was the slightest movement, but yes, there it was, her smile deterred a bit, probably because I was taking control, acting as if this was my place and she was the guest I invited to the meal, I knew how it was with powerful people, control got off almost as much as a good fuck, and I should know I live with two very powerful and dominant men. I eat until my stomach is satisfied.

"I'm tired." I stand up and say. Valerie dabs at the corners of her mouth delicately before replying.

"Very well, Jonathan show our guest to her room." Jonathan moves and I follow. "Oh, and Amy?" I turn slightly to look at her, she is smirking again, and I know what she is about to say next has something to do with retaliating at me for the meal fiasco. "Sleep well tonight, if your lovers don't accept my partnership offer by tomorrow night, I'll be forced to send them another video, using you as the lesson." I turn away and allow Jonathan to lead me away from her laughing form. I don't let anyone see it, but I'm terrified and cry myself to sleep that night, those beating are killing my spirit, I can only hope those boys truly do love me enough to save me, and I pray to whatever God there may be for a sign.

The next morning, my prayers are answered.

I am awaken by a woman shouting.

"Seven of my men missing!"  
"They had gone out last night to the east entrance, and in the morning they were all gone."  
"How could this happen" As I snuck to the doorway I could see Valerie practically fuming, I left the door the way it was (opened two fingers wide) so they wouldn't notice me. Valerie is pacing and almost walks right a burgundy coloured lizard carrying a package. "What is it! What do you want!" She hissed.

"Miss, this package arrived a few minutes ago. Valerie took it from him and tore it open, turned it to the side (open side down) and a video tape fell out.

"Someone get a T.V. now!" The bear from last night scrambled to get one and when he did everyone's sole attention turned to the T.V. as Jonathan stuck in the unmarked VHS. I thought now was the safest time to walk out of my room and join them, yet staying at the back, my arrival to the scene went unnoticed.

-video-

Nine men appeared on screen, all wearing skeleton masks, seven in front kneeling facing the camera, and two in the back holding pistols. One by one they masked a kneeling guy in front and shot him, a brown wolf, a silver fox, a green hawk, a red dog, a yellow hedgehog, another red fox, and a dirty blond horse, all of which I recognized from being in the room during the video from yesterday. The remaining two boys took off their masks, obviously revealing themselves as Manic and Sonic. Manic spoke first.

"You have made a very poor decision, we won't stop until we have her back."

"Hang in there baby." Sonic said next, then Manic,

"Oh and in response to you 'offer'" he raised his gun and shot at the camera which made the screen go black. I then walk up behind Valerie,

"I told you they'd come for me."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She turned around outraged and slapped me as hard a she could, which was pretty damn hard. When I lifted my head again she was re-composed, kind of.  
"Jonathan, get the camera time to teach them some respect."

I prepare myself for another beating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Savages  
****Chapter 4.**

**Hang in there baby, we're coming for you.**

**Meeting Her.**

"It's busy tonight."

"Yes." I agree with my brother, after I finish my drink of sweet liquid fire. The club we choose to attend had the name 'Afflicted', it was a very popular club, but exclusive in a way because only the locals new about it, in a country known by many tourists as 'San Cuba'. My brother, Sonic, and I had just closed major drug and artillery deal with the States, now with pockets stuffed full with a different kind of 'green' we decided to go out and celebrate. Girls were everywhere, in outfits that would make their mothers faint, and dancing on tables in ways that would make their fathers turn away in shame. In a way, anyone who came to this club seemed to turn into a whole other being, like this one night of freedom and all of this people choose not to be themselves. People, it's interesting to observe them, who they would react in different situations, I have witnessed girls grow a pair, like a man, and slap him in the face if things got out of line, and I have also seen men scream like girls when the look down the barrel of my gun. Sonic never agreed with my use of violence, a pro-lifer. I love him, he is naive, not stupid, he can shoot and kill any man if all the right reasons are aligned first, me? Well before I kill a man I just have to know that he had pissed me off, I don't like idiots, the world needs less of them anyway, women on the other hand, well the world could use more of those, so unless she has done something very wrong to hurt our system I usually leave them alone.

"Two here." Sonic orders two shot as my mind joins the scene again. "You must loosen up brother! We've struck gold!" He smiles and his beautiful green eyes twinkle. I've always been Jealous of his eyes, I've seen them in action, they have the ability to tempt any virgin, and seduce any wife, though he never used women. He has a certain respect for good men, and seems to dislike unfaithful women, and for the virgins, well he knows their just young and naive so he tries to show them that self respect is a great aspect in a girl. His eyes can even tempt millions for just a small ammunition deal, I'm so jealous of those eyes, everyone wishes to in their line of sight, everyone wants to be looked at and look into those eyes, Sonic will find a good girl one day, not just one of the girls who fall first in love with his eyes then stick around for his money, the poor guy doesn't let me know, but I can tell he is always searching for his soul mate, to bad I'll have to tell him the truth of this cruel world, it's a use or be used place, I learned that early on, but with his eyes I guess everything just came easy to him, and it had, I'm so jealous of those eyes, when I look into them as I am now I tend to hate my boring brown eyes even more. "What's on your mind good man? I feel as though I've been talking to an imaginary friend this whole time!" He shouted over the pounding music.

"Just how jealous I am of your eyes, you have no idea how much power you have over people just by looking at them!" I shout back and he laughs.

"Don't be ridiculous Manic! The only reason people ever agree to what I'm saying is because you're standing beside me!" It was true, though we were the same size and build, my added tattoos and ear piercing had a malicious feel. My brother and I looked completely different and exactly the same from each other. He was 6'2'', had cobalt blue fur that he kept trimmed to be no more than an inch and a half around his whole body, not including his face which was clean shaven, extensive working out sessions have kept us both in extremely well shape, which helped with the ladies, and he had kind forest green eyes which made every man a friend and every woman a lover. Me on the other hand, am also 6'2'' and a well shaped body, I could beat any man into a pulp if I so feel like it, my strong green fur grows ruff and not soft to the touch like my brothers, I have tribal tattoos all over my body, as permanent reminders of some things that regret doing, I have a tribal sign on my right forearm, my left shoulder, my right hip near the back and one over my heart. I have two piercings in my right ear and one on my tongue, it creates a badass aura about me, and the honeys don't mind either, but my shit brown eyes look more like and intimidating glare rather than my brothers kindly gaze, God I'm so jealous of him and I hate myself for it. "Yo! Earth to Manic!" Sonic was waving his hand in my face, I sighed and decided to drop my thoughts, take a drink, and join in with the real world.

"Sorry bro, I'm back." I lean in close so he can hear me.

"Great let the celebrating begin." He shouts happily while handing me a shot, we clink our glasses together and down the liquid. My eyes do a once over the club and a flash of pink catches my eye.

"There's our girl." I notify Sonic who is already watching her approach us. Her jade eyes twinkle as she gives each of us a special smile.

"Hello boys long time no see? Glad to have you back in Cuba." She doesn't need to yell for us to hear her, the whole zones out when she's around, and fuck can the accent turn me on. She acquired the accent for staying with us for so long, originally we are all from Cali Sisco, a place in the States. Now she just looks like and exotic little creature, that I like to use as prey. Now don't me wrong the sex life with this one is wonderful, but I do love her, I love her with all my heart like I've never loved anyone before. She gave us each a peck on the cheek and ask which one of us would be a gentleman and buy her a drink, I pushed my half full rum with a side of coke, or so Sonic liked to call it, and let her down the rest. She opened her mouth to say something two me when a booming voice cut her off.

"Sonic, Manic! Always lovely to see you!" A big polar bear that goes by the name of Joey wrapped his arms around our shoulders and shook us a little. "And who is this beautiful little flower?" He asked while eyeing Rosy in a way that made my blood boil.

"I believe your name was Jessica right, sorry darlin' I'm not so good with names." I said in fake confusion as if I didn't know who she was, it was for her own safety that people didn't know we knew her on a personal level, so we might as well keep her identity a secret too.

"Actually it's Jennifer." She acted as if I was some douche who'd forgotten her name as soon as she said it.

"Well you wanna come with us sweetheart, I was just inviting the boys to huff a Jeffery with me, an' we could use some entertainment." He winked at her, I know this is how Joey always acts around women in a club, but it was hard not to show that what he said to Amy pissed me off to no end. I noticed Sonic's eyes narrow in the slightest way.

"Sorry Joey but I was just about to ask her to dance." Thanks Sonic, I turned to Joey and slapped him on the shoulder, look like you guys will have to deal with one brother tonight, Joey and his posse and me turned to leave, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosy watching me as Sonic brought her out to the dance floor. Up in the V.I.P section Joey, his boys, and me sat down lit up a Jeffy. Joey lifted it above his head.

"To Manic and Sonic, may the deals forever keep us satisfied!" He took the first puff, what the fuck kind of a toast was that, sometimes I just think he's a douche. When it got passed to me I took a long puff sat back and closed my eyes to see where the magic dragon would take me. Looks like Jeffy wanted me to go down memory lane cause one moment I was in the club with the latest beats blasting in my ear, lights flashing everywhere, and smoke machines fogging up the whole floor, and in the next, I was at a house party Sonic and I were hosting in my home town sitting on a couch, two buddies on each side, my brother across from us even more high than me, 'Bust A Move' was blasting in the house by MC Hammer who was popular at the time, I was gazing around and just wonder if this was all that I would ever accomplish in my clusterfuck of a life when a flash of pink caught my eye. I got up to follow that little burst of colour and took my roll of weed with me, it's not like anyone noticed, they were higher than Charlie Sean on a winning streak. I had made it into the kitchen when I saw pink again, this time walking up the stairs, I kept following her right into my room.

"Hey kid ain't it past your bed time, I don't want yo mommy to bring the cops to come sniffen' round my house." I didn't like that she was there, even though I didn't even know her name I felt like I needed to make sure she was safe, and that scared the living shit out of me. So I wanted her to leave, that way she'd be safe from some of the perves at our party, and hopefully I wouldn't have to see her again.

"Don't have a home or a mom that you need to worry 'bout." She answered sticking up her chin at me, living in a ghetto area like us, it wasn't unusual for a mom to throw her kid out if they was acting bad enough. But this little girl didn't look any older than twelve and parents didn't usually get sick of their kid till about fifteen, like me and Sonic did.

"Shit eh?" I said, it wasn't that big a deal in our neighborhood when someone get shuned outta their household the kid usually finds a place to stay, and it looks like this little one chose us. I watched her skinny little frame shrug her shoulders and nod towards the joy stick still burning in my hand, jeez I guess I was too high to notice it was still there.

"You gonna share some of that." I gave her a dirty look before walking past her and sat one my bed while kicking my feet up. She followed me and straddled my lap, grinding into me a little, I gritted my teeth and tried my best not to get hard, she leaned in close. "I said, are. you. going. to. share. some. of. that." I just stared into her deep forest green eyes, took a long drag, held my breath, cupped the back of her head as I leaned forward in the little space she actually given me, breathed the pot filled smoke into her mouth as she breath in the poison. Her eyes roll to the back of her head in pleasure, an expression I had only seen first timers use. I stuck out my tongue a little and licked her lips as she breathed out and back in with fresher air.

"Better?" I questioned against her lips, she shiverd in response. "So I'll take it you'll be living hear with my brother and I?"

"Yeah, I mean, I've always wanted to."

"Oh?" I questioned.

"Well, ever since I've heard of you and your brother I've been doing the worst shit so my parents would finally give up on me."

"You've heard of us?"

"Yeah, you guys are pretty famous, breaking into dead Betty's house and occupying it as your own, word got around."

"Fuck the police me and my brother do what we want, and who we want." I said grinding into her a little to put emphasis on the last part, she giggled pushed back a little, innocent foreplay.

"How old are you anyway? You seem pretty young to stand against the popo like that."

"16, how 'bout you." I smirk, the older the girl the more experience she had, maybe she'd be a good fuck. I didn't like that thought, this girl shouldn't be used then dumped to the side like the others, especially not if she were to live with us. She hesitated a little before answering.

"11."

"Fuck." I pushed her off onto the other side of the bed and swung my feet off so my back was to her, shit I almost fucked a toddler, let alone gave her, her first hit which she may or may not get an addiction from. She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She didn't answer and only held me, I don't know why but it made me feel good, to just be ... held. "Wait here." I said, as if she would go anywhere. I ran down stair into the back yard where my brother and I set up a stereo system, and pressed down on the button that had 'for emergencies' written on duck tape above it. Suddenly the sound of police sirens sounded, I have never seen a house clear out quicker. I turned off the music and little the sirens play a little till I turned those off too, it was peacefully quite. I cleaned a very minimal amount outside, before going inside because I knew I could make whoever passed out at our house clean it up tomorrow. I picked up Sonic who was in a very high state and brought him to his room, and took off his shoes, and tucked him in, when I found he was comfortable enough I turned and left. I went back to my room where the girl was laying in my bed, I joined her, neither of us moved to get closer together. "I never asked your name." I had just realized.

"Amy, Amy Rose." She replied, we kept looking at each other.

"Rose, Rosseee, Rosy." I kept testing out her name until I found Rosy fit best. "You're a little Rosy Rascal." I patted head as she giggled then turned her around so her back was to my chest. My hand drifted through her quills as I thought of how fucked up her life must've been, if she was willing to fuck me being she was only 11. No matter how bad her life was before I swore then and there to make sure her life only got better from then on.

I dosed off.

I was shaken awake, though it felt like a moment I was woken up years later and not in the memory by Sonic in the club.

"Hey dude, you keep passing out so imma' take you home." Joey winked and smirked at me. Fuck I forgot what name we were suppose to call Amy tonight.

"Hey, where's your honey." I joked but Sonic could see the real concern in my eyes.

"She ditched, guess she didn't like the idea of a threesome with her friend I kept tryin to get to join us." Translation: Safe at home, and no one suspects anything. I laugh cause Joey's watching.

"What do I tell you, If you try to add too many apples into one box, the bottoms going to give way, then you ain't getting none." Sonic chuckles at my stupid analogy, we wave to Joey, then leave for home. When we get their Sonic heads straight to the shower, valuing his personal hygiene above all else at the moment. I head to the kitchen and get a glass of water, then head to my room. When I opened my door I noticed something waiting for me in my bed, a Rosy Rascal at that. I chuckle darkly and join this little deviant, knowing this night won't end as innocently as the one oh so many years ago had.


End file.
